Suppernatural
by thelumpiestlumpinthewest
Summary: AU./ The old diner has grown on them. Just a little bit. - "Dude, is that a ring?" / Castiel's co-workers notice his ring./Implied Dean/Cas


**Hello! This story just popped into my head and I wrote it in, like, five minutes. If you like it, review and favorite and whatever it is that you do! If you don't, that's okay! I'm an understandable person! And, obviously, I ship Destiel or Dean/Cas or whatever you cool cats are saying. Also, I really like Ellen, so she's like a celebrity in this. You've been warned.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_ or any of it's characters.**

Jo is the first to notice.

"Dude, is that a ring?" she raises one bored eyebrow. She probably saw this coming. They probably all saw this coming.

So Castiel sighs and drops the rag on top of the counter.

"Yes, dear, that's a ring."

"It's from Dean, isn't it?"

That's the last she says on that topic, since the two old ladies that come in every Wednesday push through the glass door and the bell rings. That's when the staff _really_ wake up.

Castiel and Jo are the waiters—pretty much always have been, except for that one time when Ash and Jo made a bet and she ended up breaking her leg. Then, it was Castiel and Meg, but only for a little while, because he can't _stand_ her.

After an hour of being open, Gabriel notices, too.

He sticks his head through the window, peering over the two plates of steaming food sitting there.

"Bro, is that ring?" he asks, but he's not surprised either. Actually, if Castiel didn't know any better, Gabriel might've sounded a bit…disappointed.

And then there's more customers, coming and going, ordering coffee and pancakes. Sometimes, he'll hear Sam, whining in the back about how he wants to make something _other_ than pancakes. He, like everyone else who works here, complains all the time. But, though no one will ever admit it, the old diner has grown on them. Just a little bit.

"That's a ring."

"Yes, it is. Thanks for clearing that up, Sam."

Sam lumbers back into the kitchen, calling to Castiel as he goes,

"No, thank _you_."

Cas doesn't dwell on that too much.

Bobby Singer walks through the door at precisely 1:02pm.

A chorus of "Hello, Bobby"s come from all the employees, no matter where they are. Sometimes, even the ones whose shifts haven't come yet and are still sitting at home somewhere, say it. Because Bobby never changes. He comes at 1:02pm and leaves at exactly 1:56pm. He orders the same thing, too; biscuits and gravy. And that's it, because he always drinks from that little flask.

"Hello, Bobby," Cas says, smiling at the old man from behind the counter. Bobby grunts in response. Cas grabs his pen from his apron and simply writes Bobby's name down on the notepad.

Bobby's eyes land on his hand.

"A ring, huh? The idjit finally worked up the nerve."

"Well, I guess I was the only one surprised by this."

"Yes. Yes you were, son."

"Does that make me an _idjit_, then, sir?"

"Yes."

Cas remembers why he's always excited when 1:02pm rolls around.

"Nice ring you got there, Cassie."

And there's Balthazar—the one who everyone loves to hate. But it's not like they don't have a reason; Cas's would be that stupid nickname. No one calls him_ Cassie_, simply Cas. Not _Cassie_. Nope. It is not, nor will it ever be, _Cassie_.

Okay, well, maybe he doesn't mind it too much, but don't tell Balthazar that.

"Thanks, _Balthy_."

"I'm tickled, Cassie. Really, I am. Now go save Jo from death-by-terrible-pickup-lines."

And he does, because _his name is not Cassie, dang it!_

When Ellen walks in, the entire diner goes silent.

"Alright, Cas, let's see it," she says immediately, and everyone stares at him as she approaches. She stands in front of him, and waits. He knows he wearing that face—the face he makes when girls flirt with him or when he forgets the pie or—

Ellen just takes his hand and examines the ring.

"Titanium? It's pretty. Or…um…_manly_." She says it more like a question, but Cas really doesn't care because _that is Ellen. Ellen Harvelle looking at my engagement ring please pinch me I am dreaming is this the real life—_

"Sweetheart"—she drops his hand and snaps in front of his face—"stop hyperventilating. You're looking too much like Kevin for your own good."

So Cas walks slowly over to Kevin and they both keel over and start hyperventilating.

_Don't touch me. Don't touch me. Don't—_

"Hello, angel," Meg says, one finger sliding across his shoulders, and Cas tries not to cringe. Finally, her hand stops on his and she notices the ring. At least once today, Cas is glad somebody noticed it. "What's that?"

Before he can get a word out, the Harvelles, Balthazar, Gabriel, Sam, Ash, Anna, Kevin, and pretty much everyone else, says,

"A ring."

Meg smirks.

"I saw it coming."

And when Dean walks in to visit Cas, everyone pounces.

"So," Jo starts mischievously. Everyone, all the employees plus Ellen (including his brother), are standing behind the counter, watching. "How'd you do it?"

Dean palms his forehead.

"Guys; I did it yesterday. Right here. In this _very_ diner. Remember?"

They all exchange looks.

"Oh, yeah, right."

And they all get back to work, cleaning dishes and making food at _Supernatural_.


End file.
